The Things We Do For Love
by BrittneyJ2020
Summary: Arizona is injured and bored out of her mind without her girlfriend who is away on business. Callie just wants to put a smile on her girls face... by any means necessary. AU Calzona


**Hi guys! So this has been floating around in my head for a while. I thought that it'd be a cute little thing to do. Let me know what you think! Also, there are more updates to come with my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters or the song used in this story!**

* * *

**Arizona's P.O.V.**

**_Hot Mama: How are you feeling?_**

_Me: I'm ok. Can't walk of course which sucks._

**_Hot Mama: I wish I was there right now with you._**

_Me: I wish you were here too or at least that I was there. I'm bored out of my mind right now and my mom is annoying me._

**_Hot Mama: LOL I'm sorry Ari. I'll be back as soon as I can my love_**

_Me: You better or I swear I'm hopping on the next flight to Miami. Both literally and figuratively._

**_Hot Mama: *New laughing GIF* I'd love to see you try. Just think of you on crutches trying to carrying all of your things and get through airport security. LMAO_**

_Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up Calliope. *rolling eyes emoji*_

**_Hot Mama: I'm just kidding baby. How about when I finish this meeting, I FaceTime you and we can talk until I have to be at dinner with my folks?_**

_Me: I'll be waiting *smiling and kiss emoji*_

**_Hot Mama: Awesome now I got to go. I'm receiving visual death glares from Addie. Love you! *heart and kiss emoji*_**

Throwing my phone down beside me on the couch, I blow out a puff of air as I let my head hit the arm rest part of the couch. Being incapacitated sucks. I bet you're wondering what happened to me right? Well let's just say that it wasn't pretty.

You see, my name is Arizona Robbins and I am a professional gymnast. Surprising? Yeah, it was surprising to me at first too. For the longest time, I wanted to be a surgeon and help people but during my freshman year of high school, we were required to take on an extracurricular. Gymnastics seemed to be the only option that didn't suck.

My first day in practice, I realized that I liked doing it. Stunts on the balance beam, the gymnastic rings, and the flips, they all just came so natural to me. So, it was set, from then on, I invested all of my time into the sport. Now, over a decade later, I am a four-time national championship winner.

My dream is to go to the Olympics this go around but it looks as if I'll have to put that on the back burner for a while after last week. I was practicing my tryout routine for Team USA and I've done the routine a thousand times but this last time, something happened. I was doing great until it came time for me to do the Yurchenko. Whenever I perform flips, I count in my head as I go to keep myself on track but that day, Teddy, my best friend and coach was pushing me and for some reason I couldn't tune her out like I normally do. She kept telling me to tighten up and to keep my back straight so when it came time for me to do the stunt, I miss counted and rounded off the springboard too quickly and before I knew it, I was flying through the air then crashing to the ground with my left leg taking most of the impact.

Sadly, but thankfully, it was only a grade 1 sprain in my ankle so now I am officially on bed rest for the next few weeks while it heals.

Teddy must've apologized a thousand times, but I don't believe it's her fault. It's mine. I should've been more focused, but the truth is that there was a lot on my mind that day.

My girlfriend of three years had called me earlier that day excited about a new role that she got, and I was excited for her. The only downside was that we'd be apart from each other for weeks at a time. So yeah, I was thinking of how that might affect our relationship but as I've been laid up for the past four days, I've realized that we can make it through anything. We've survived long periods of time away from each other once or twice before.

Now you may be wondering who my girlfriend is. Well, she is non-other than Callie Torres the A-list celebrity actress that everyone seems to know and love. Calliope and I actually met at one of her movie premieres. Teddy's boyfriend, Henry, was the music scorer for the movie and was able to get us tickets to the premiere. When I tell you that I was not prepared for Callie Torres to know my name, that is an understatement. She told me that she was actually a fan of gymnastics that's how she knew my name, but I later found out that my ass was the actual reason that she became a fan of gymnastics. Ever since that night, the rest has been history.

Two days, ago she left to go start shooting the new movie that she's working on. She didn't want to leave with me being hurt and all, so we called the next best person… my freaking mother.

Not to say that I am not grateful for having a mother who will drop everything and fly over 2000 miles to take care of her daughter, but it's only been a day and she's working my last nerve.

"Zona do you want some lunch?" I hear.

"Ma I just had breakfast like two hours ago." I chuckle. "I'm fine right now."

Walking out of the kitchen, my mom wipes her hands on the dish towel, "Are you sure? I can whip up something real quick for you."

"How about you take a break from whatever you're doing and come sit with me mom. You haven't sat down since you been here."

"Oh that's-" I raise my eyebrow at her.

"Ok, why not" she grumbles as she sits at the other end of the couch by my feet.

Smiling, I go to reach for the remote just as I hear my phone chime. I pick it up seeing a new notification.

_(Instagram): Callie_Torro started a live video._

_'__Hmm... what is this?'_ I ask myself, clicking on the notification so it brings up the live stream. Watching, I see Callie talking to Addison, Aria, April, Jo, Meredith, and Lexie. Before I can wonder where Christina is, I hear her voice.

"Cal, we're a go. Blondie is watching" she says, and I assume that she is the one holding the camera.

_'__Is she talking about me? Why does she care if I'm watching?'_ As if she knew that I was asking myself these questions, Callie's focus turns to the camera.

"Hey everyone, I don't need to introduce myself because if you follow me then you know who I am." She chuckles.

"You're probably wondering why I am live streaming right now and there's a perfectly good reason. You see, right now I am in Miami working while my poor girlfriend who is on bed rest with a bum ankle is back in LA and I miss her and I know that she's bored out of her mind and that everything at this point is bothering her…" she trails off giving a knowing look to the camera, which gains a laugh from me.

"So, I hope that what I am about to do will put a smile on your face mi amor." She smiles as she steps back from the camera so her entire body is visible.

_'__Where'd everyone else go?'_ I ask myself, watching as she looks to someone on her left and the what I hear next immediately brings a smile to my face.

**_Callie: Ladies and Gentlemen the FERB-ETTES!_**

Addison, April, Meredith, and Lexie run into view of the camera behind my brunette as she points to herself and then Aria who pops into view beside her.

**_I'm Phineas and this is Ferb _**

**_and we're gonna sing a song_**

**_Callie & Aria: Bow chika BOW WOW  
Ferb-ettes: That's what my baby says!_**

**_Callie & Aria: Mow mow mow _**

**_Aria & the Ferb-ettes: and my heart starts pumpin' _**

They all place their hands over their heart and move them back and forth to signify a beating heart.**_  
Callie: Chika chika chu whop_**

**_Ferb-ettes: Never Gonna STOP  
Everyone: Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You  
_**

Awe they even have a cute little dance, as they sing the I Love You Callie points at herself then forms a heart with her hands on her chest then points to the camera. '_I love you too baby'_

"Honey is that-"

"Shh!" I tell my mother, "Give me a minute please mom" I say, eyes not leaving the screen for a second.

**_Callie: -and she knows it's my world she's a-rockin'  
Though my vocabulary's incomplete  
And Though it may sound confusing  
Sometimes I wish she'd give it to me straight  
But I never feel like I'm Losing _**

**_Addison: (losing)_**

**_Callie: When I take the time to translate  
Ferb-ettes: Here's what I'm talking 'bout  
Callie: Bow chika bow wow, _**

**_Ferb-ettes: That's what my baby says!  
Callie: Mow mow mow _**

**_Ferbettes: and my heart starts pumpin'_**

**_Callie: Chika chika chu whop  
Ferb-ettes: Never Gonna Stop  
Everyone: Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You  
Callie: Well I don't know what to do _**

**_Addison: (I don't know what to do)  
Callie: But I think I'm getting through _**

**_Addison: (I think I'm getting through)_**

**_Callie: 'Cause when I say I Love You _**

**_Ferb-ettes: (When I Say I Love You)_**

Callie drops to her knees acting as if she's singing with everything she has.

**_Callie: She says I Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Ferb-ettes: Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Callie: Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
Ferb-ettes: Gitchi Gitchi Goo You Too!  
_**

She looks straight into the camera.

**_Callie: Don't need a Dictionary  
Bow chika bow wow, _**

**_Addison & Ferb-ettes: That's what my baby says!_**

**_Callie: Mow mow mow _**

**_Addison & Ferb-ettes: and my heart starts pumpin'  
Callie, Aria, & Ferb-ettes: Chika chika chu whop  
Everyone: Never Gonna Stop Gitchi Gitchi Goo means That I Love You _**

Callie, Aria, and Addison began dancing.

**_Callie: I said Bow, chicka, bow-wow  
Addison: That's what my baby says  
Callie & Aria: Mow, mow, mow  
Addison: And my heart starts pumpin'  
Callie & Aria: Chicka, chicka, chew-op  
Everyone: Never gonna stop  
Callie, Aria, and Addison: Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you  
Everyone: Baby, baby, baby_**

Callie and Addison pause as they look to Aria

**_Aria: (baby, baby, baby, baby)  
Everyone: Gitchi-gitchi-goo means that I love you!_**

They finish, all of them laughing like little kids as everyone begins to disburse. I watch as Callie moves back closer to the camera.

"Well guys, I want to thank all…" Callie looks to Christina.

"5,000" she supplies.

She eyes get wider, "Wow, there's a lot of you watching. That's not scary at all." She shrugs, letting out a forced laugh. "Well I want to thank all of you for watching me attempt to put a smile on my girls face and to you, Arizona, I hope this did put a smile on your face and that I didn't just stand here and make a complete ass of myself" she laughs, "I love you babe" she winks at the camera before the screen goes black.

_-Live stream has ended-_

Not being able to stop it, a bigger smile than ever breaks out on my face as I place my phone against my chest. Leave it to Callie Torres to make a girl this happy.

"Well I already know who, but are you going to show me what she did to put that smile on your face?" my mom says. Pulling the video back up, I hand her my phone.

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V.**

"Maybe she didn't like it. I probably embarrassed her" I sigh, leaning back into the sofa as I take a sip of my beer.

"Are you kidding me Cal? That was awesome. You know Arizona loves adorable and mushy cliché stuff like that so it was perfect." Aria says.

Addison chimes in, "Yeah, plus it was fun to do" everyone chuckles.

"And if I do say so myself, I think we did a damn good job." Lexie gloats with a huge smile on her face.

Smiling, I pull out my phone, "You guys are right. I should probably call-"

"Oh my damn" Christina interrupts me, "Cal you're trending on twitter. Someone posted your stream and now it has gone viral." She smiles.

"Seriously?" I laugh. Grabbing my phone, I pull up twitter, and I am immediately hit with over a hundred notifications of people who have tweeted and retweeted the video. Reading through a few, my smile gets bigger and bigger.

**_ therealCallie_Toro you're so awesome for this! _**

**_ Ari_Rob I wish I had someone to love me as much as therealCallie_Toro loves you! Hope you get better soon!_**

**_ therealCallie_Toro Ari_Rob you guys are such a cute couple!_**

**_Not Phineas and Ferb _****_therealCallie_Toro _****_*laughing emojis* I am so here for it!_**

**_ therealCallie_Toro I would've never thought of something like this. Ari_Rob you have got to keep this one!_**

And they just continue with most of them being positive and funny but of course you always come across one asshole that has something negative to say.

Just as I am about to exit out of the app, I see a notification show at the top of my screen.

(Twitter): _ Ari_Rob just tweeted a video_

Opening the tweet, I see that she retweeted the video.

_"__So, if you guys don't know, I have the most amazing girlfriend! I am at home laid up with a bum ankle and she's over 2,000 miles away in Miami working but somehow, she still finds time to put a smile on my face. Gitchee Gitchee Goo baby! therealCallie_Toro you are my forever (heart emoji)"_

"I think it's safe to say that she liked- no she loved it." I smile, getting up and doing a little celebratory dance as everyone cheers.


End file.
